


Whole New Ballgame

by atti (attilatehbun)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attilatehbun/pseuds/atti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy had thought he could handle anything, that maybe he and Billy were a little bit old and married - which was its own kind of wonderful - and maybe that meant no more surprises like this, where the breath just gets punched right out of his lungs. But apparently not, because Billy in a mostly proper baseball uniform makes Teddy's, well, everything, just stop working, like an extremely not-painful lightning bolt straight to the dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole New Ballgame

**Author's Note:**

> So I may or may not have a raging case of baseball fever, and apparently the way I am choosing to deal with that is to write baseball fic about superheroes. It was either this, or 'Billy & Teddy Go to a Mets Game, Eat Hot Dogs', and since I am probably the only person on the entire planet that would actually be interested in that, _porn_.

::

Teddy doesn't know whether he wants to kiss Kate, or kill her.

Admittedly, it's not like it's entirely her fault; the Sunday afternoon baseball league wasn't exactly her idea (though she certainly glommed right on when Billy suggested it) and anyway the league itself isn't the problem. Not in and of itself, no, it's fine, it's better than fine, even, it's fun and a good way for all of them to make time to get together - now that they're all semi-adults - without the excuse or hassle of bad guys needing to be Brought To Justice (it also usually involves fewer foul smelling substances), so really, the league is great, except for how it leads to other things. Things Kate _is_ responsible for.

Because, see, it was fine the first couple of times they all got together to practice because they were all in tshirts and sweatpants or trackpants and ratty old sneakers and all of that, and, despite being a fairly coordinated group of people, were falling all over each other constantly and going home sore in new and interesting places - because _some_ people (read: Eli, all the time, forever) don't know or understand how to do things like the universe _isn't_ on the line, which, to be fair, it is actually theoretically possible that the fate of the universe will one day hinge on their ability to lay down a perfect bunt; stranger things and all that - and generally just getting filthy and having a good time.

And it was fine, and if Teddy had overheard a few snatches of conversation during those practices between Kate and Eli where Eli said things about money not making a team _good_ and Kate said things about it making them _look_ good, well, he didn't really know or care what it meant. At least, not until just a few minutes ago, right before their "official" first game, when Kate revealed the thing she _is_ responsible for, the thing that ultimately put Teddy in his current "Kiss or Kill" predicament.

She'd pulled them all aside into the changing/locker room she'd somehow gotten made private for both teams use, told them all to put away their sweats, and given them all _actual uniforms_. Not jerseys, thankfully, but matching tshirts with their code names on the back and caps with a smart little logo on them and cleats and long pants and knee pants and even stirrups and color coordinated dominoes for Cassie and Eli and Tommy (in lieu of his goggles). Suddenly all of those overheard conversations made sense to Teddy, especially with Eli glaring and Kate smirking in a way that suggested they were probably going to fuck it out later.

Cassie kind of bounced up and down a few times and hugged Kate. "No more split sweatpants and shredded tshirts! Thank you, Kate!" she had said, and the most Teddy thought about the uniforms was that he could see the appeal of clothing that changes with you. Kate does know how to get super-power friendly fabrics, and now Teddy wouldn't have to worry about busting his last pair of workout pants.

Tommy had muttered something about baseball skirts and _League of Their Own_ that made both Kate _and_ Eli smack him upside his head simultaneously. And that was hilarious, but aside from that, Teddy didn't spare another thought for having real uniforms. He'd been to games with Billy, he'd seen them, that was about that. So instead of realizing the trouble he was in, he'd focused on getting his gear on - the face mask, the chest protector, the shin guards - so he could get out on the field as quickly as possible to let Kate get in her warm-up pitches.

He doesn''t realize the trouble he's in until the rest of the team comes trotting out of the changing room. He glances up mostly due to the movement, not thinking anything of it, and that's when he catches sight of Billy. One look. One look at Billy settling in at first and and Teddy straight up misses Kate's slider and has to go chasing it in the dirt once his brain comes back to him.

Billy had apparently opted for the stirrups/knee pants instead of the long ones, and Teddy remembers, detachedly, that Billy had always expressed an appreciation for them when they would go to games, but Teddy hadn't— he didn't realize—

Teddy has seen Billy in jeans several sizes too big, in just his boxers, in _Teddy's_ boxers, in skintight spandex, in nothing at all, and he thought he was ready. He had thought he could handle anything, that maybe he and Billy were a little bit old and married - which was its own kind of wonderful - and maybe that meant no more surprises like this, where the breath just gets punched right out of his lungs. But apparently not, because Billy in a mostly proper baseball uniform makes Teddy's, well, _everything_ , just stop working, like an extremely not-painful lightning bolt straight to the dick.

The tight high socks cling to and highlight Billy's calves (his really really attractive calves), the short knee pants hug to his ass in all the right ways, his shirt actually _fits_ him (plus one in the "Kiss Kate" column), but it somehow adds up to more than that. The whole package is roughly three thousand times hotter than any one part.

It's got Teddy suddenly fighting down a really significant erection, an erection that gets to get trapped in a jock _and_ a cup, a hard, _plastic_ cup, and it really doesn't matter how much invulnerability a person has, that's kind of exquisitely uncomfortable. So plus one in the "Kill Kate" column as well.

Some warning really would have been nice. Right now, Teddy would just like a little bit of time to process, or even just get himself under control, but someone's hit Play on their iPod and the national anthem's crackling over the speakers and then Nico is coming up to the plate.

::

Teddy's kind of amazed that he made it through the game. Luckily, the seven of them had been a superhero team long enough, and had practiced at becoming a baseball team enough, that after his initial shock he'd managed to settle in and trust his instincts and just play. Still though, it was hard, literally, to focus, because he would be fine, doing his thing, communicating with Kate, then he'd look over to first to throw out a runner, or look up to watch Cassie make a killer throw from third, and suddenly he'd be right back to inappropriate, uncomfortable boner.

Teddy groans internally as he chucks his face mask and chest protector onto the bench in the changing room. At least it wasn't as bad as it could have been. They were playing the Pride's kids (Current team name We Still Aren't Actually A Superhero Team, No Matter How Many Bad Guys We Catch, _Gosh_ ), so powers were allowed. Some. Flying was okay, but no more than two feet above the ground, and magic was entirely banned. (Oddly, no one had said anything about telepathic dinosaurs, which lead to a few interesting situations where Teddy got to watch Billy's face while he decided whether or not he really wanted to stand his ground against a charging seven foot reptile, bat still clenched between her teeth.) The flying thing was bad, because Teddy had to endure watching Billy swoop through the air to make some pretty great plays, but the ban on magic was about the only plus he'd gotten. If he'd had to watch Billy, in a baseball uniform, making plays, while glowing blue and brilliant and calling down lightning, Teddy probably would have said 'Fuck sports' and tackled him right there. Then instead of playing baseball they could race to see who could get their uniform off the fastest. That's still kind of a competition, right?

Teddy leans his head against the cool metal of the lockers they aren't technically supposed to use. Just thinking about it is making things... _uncomfortable_ again, and Billy's not even here yet.

Of course, that's when he chooses to come in, glove off, but cap still perched on his head.

He high fives Eli. "Great game guys!" he says, grinning in a way Teddy sees only rarely.

Eli shrugs. "We can do better," he says, but his mouth twitches against a smile as he says it.

Tommy rolls his eyes. "Better, sure, always better. But now, I'm going to go 'better' some victory beers."

"That doesn't even make sense," Eli says, but he hooks Tommy into a headlock and heads for the door. "Come on."

"You guys coming?" Tommy gets out, struggling against Eli's hold.

"Yeah, probably," Billy says. "We'll meet you there."

Teddy turns away away and fusses with his gear as Billy comes over. "That was a lot of fun, huh?" he says.

Teddy just nods, not quite trusting himself to look. It's like he's seventeen again and everything seems really important and necessary, like when every time Billy had gotten a new pair of jeans and Teddy had had to fight for control over himself, like when every time they'd even just taken their shirts off it had felt like the first time all over again, new and rushed and alive.

"T, you okay?" Billy says. He reaches out to touch Teddy's shoulder and Teddy has to look up.

Billy looks back at him, and there's something in his eyes, and his game shirt is sticking slightly to his chest with sweat - and the back of his shirt is probably clinging similarly between his shoulder blades - and Teddy just cannot take any more. He reaches out one hand and fists it in Billy's shirt to haul him in for a kiss.

Billy makes a sound that's half-surprised yelp and half-laugh into Teddy's mouth, but then instincts must kick in or something because Billy's hands come up to Teddy's hips and he tilts his head, he tilts them _both_ , and then Teddy's back is hitting the lockers and Billy's tongue is licking over his back teeth. Teddy pushes in to meet him and reaches up with his free hand to knock Billy's cap off and make everything easier.

Billy pulls back for breath and rests his forehead against Teddy's, now that he can. "Oh thank fuck, I thought it was just me," he says, kneading Teddy's hips.

"No Billy, it's not just— do you have any idea how— with the _everything_ —" Teddy groans, feeling a little bit helpless. Then he starts, pushing Billy back a little so he can look at him. "Wait, if you were, if it wasn't just me why didn't _you_ say something?"

Billy leans in to nip at Teddy's jaw. "I didn't want you to think I—" Teddy butts at his temple a bit when he trails off.

"I want _you_ ," Billy says finally, somehow managing to mean so much more than just that. Then he laughs into Teddy's ear. "It's just that _you_ in a baseball uniform happens to do things to my dick.

And Teddy has to press his face into Billy's neck for a minute. Then he needs to lick him there, along the tendon, and Billy's skin tastes like sweat and sunshine. When Billy groans, Teddy can feel it against his lips. He licks him again, drags his lower lip over Billy's adam's apple, and palms the back of Billy's head until they're kissing again.

Billy presses full length against him, hips grinding hard, and oh, hey, speaking of dicks, Teddy's is still uncomfortably trapped in his cup, every kind of friction the wrong kind as Billy grinds forward again and Teddy instinctively pushes back to meet him.

Teddy can feel Billy's wince as clearly as his own. "God I hate _cups_ ," Billy mutters, and Teddy laughs, breathless, against Billy's neck.

"Next time," Teddy says, "can we just say 'fuck tradition' and do what do in fighting situations?" He wiggles his fingers a little bit, because seriously, magical protection all the way.

"Magic is prohibited, if you recall," Billy says. "Wouldn't want to get accused of cheating." His voice is so full of being a jerk just for the sake of it that Teddy feels entirely justified in biting the join of his shoulder and neck. Hard.

"Careful, or I'll just leave yours on," Billy says, but he groans too, then he slides a hand in between them and the sharp-edged pressure eases, to be replaced with the perfect, _oh fuck yes_ pressure of Billy's erection finally meeting his own.

Teddy hooks his ankle around the back of Billy's calf and uses that leverage and the wall to rut up against him. "You know, we could have just taken our pants off," he says.

Billy kisses him with a lot of teeth and tongue. "No," he says, then darts in for another kiss, "no, no, I'm not taking this uniform off you unless I absolutely have to."

Teddy runs his ankle along Billy's sock-clad calf, lets the edge of his shin guard scrape just a little bit, and yeah, of course, that's an exactly perfect idea, _god_. He hauls Billy in even closer, pulling his tshirt the rest of the way free of his pants, and strokes his fingers over the damp skin of Billy's lower back.

"Have I ever told you that you have some fucking genius idea?" he says against Billy's mouth, drawing the last word out around Billy's upper lip, taking it between his teeth and tugging.

"Not lately," Billy says, trying desperately for wry, but his hands have found their way to Teddy's ass and he's squeezing and pulling and just generally bringing their cocks into fuller contact, so Teddy's willing to let him get away with it.

"Hmm, I should work on that then," Teddy says. He tightens up his leg and runs a hand down Billy's front to palm Billy's erection through his pants. "If there's one thing being in this league has taught me," he says, working his fingers against the head, "it's that practice is very important.

" _Hnnng_ ," is all Billy manages to get out, then he's kissing Teddy in a rush, all sparks and teeth and energy, and fumbling to get Teddy's belt undone. It's all Teddy can do to not falter his strokes. He wants, he doesn't know what he wants, he wants to suck Billy's cock and feel him come down his throat, he wants Billy's cock in his ass and Billy's breath loud in his ears, he wants Billy naked and in his uniform at the same time, he _wants_. Teddy's forgotten a little bit of how it feels to feel like this, this surge of everything all at once, now now now now _now_ , and he groans as Billy rucks up his shirt and gets a hand down the back of his pants, just lightly teasing.

He reaches for Billy's free hand and brings it to his mouth, stopping with just the tip of Billy's index finger resting on his lower lip, just against the piercing there. Billy goes the rest of the way, sliding index and middle fingers into Teddy's mouth, and Teddy wants them, draws them all the way in and sucks hard to make Billy's eyes flutter closed. A shudder runs down the length of his body and his dick jerks into Teddy's hand. And god, it feels so good with just Billy's fingers in his mouth. Teddy traces the shape of his nails, hollows his cheeks, slips his tongue in and out between them and presses into the webbing. They still taste a little of the leather of Billy's glove, and Teddy loves it.

Billy drops his head to Teddy's shoulder and groans. "Fuck, Teddy," he says, and Teddy hums his agreement, laughing a little when the vibration makes Billy buck. But he figures Billy's fingers are wet enough now, so he scrapes his teeth one more time along their length and releases them, knowing Billy will take the hint. He does, dipping his hand into Teddy's pants and tracing along Teddy's cleft, then in deeper, then deeper still. He presses in, both fingers, all friction and pressure and Teddy realizes he shaking a little with not just pushing all the way back onto them, fuck it just feels so _good_.

He does push back, not all the way, but enough, and he groans with it. Billy takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth and seek out his tongue, and he's thrusting forward while he does it, and Teddy's quickly losing it, pushing back into the sweet slide of Billy's fingers and up against the pressure of his cock, all of it kind of perfect.

When Teddy finally breaks away for breath, he pushes back against Billy's hand to give himself enough room to start undoing Billy's belt. "So," he says as he pulls the leather free and goes for the button, "I kind of need for you to fuck me right now." The he has the zipper down and he goes straight for Billy's bared cock, because dammit he needs some _skin_.

Billy groans and pulls on Teddy's earrings with his teeth. "Dammit, T, why would you say something like that?"

"Why - hnn - _wouldn't_ I say something like that?" Teddy says, using his thumb to smear precome around the glans.

"We don't have any lube," Billy says and twists his fingers in a way that makes Teddy see a few stars.

"So?" Teddy says.

"So I'm not fucking you without lube?" Billy says before using his teeth to pull Teddy's collar aside so he can latch on to the base of his throat.

Teddy waits for a beat, then when Billy doesn't show any signs of stopping or realizing the silliness of that statement, he straightens up and pulls his hands away from Billy's dick and hip. _That_ gets him an annoyed hiss, but he's too busy throwing up 'magic hands', _duh_ to really care.

"Augh," Billy says when he realizes and knocks his forehead against Teddy's collar bone.

"Augh, indeed," Teddy says and laughs before taking pity and resuming his slow, firm strokes to Billy's cock.

"Well - _nng_ \- you're going to have to stop _that_ so I can concentrate," Billy says and pulls away. "Also, I really hope you put it back in the right place last time, or we're going to end up with the copy of _Republic_ on your nightstand and that will do nobody any good."

"Yes I put it back," Teddy says with an eyeroll. Then Billy kisses him long and wet and determined and Teddy can only bite Billy's lip a little when he finally withdraws his fingers.

A flash of blue later and Teddy has only just gotten his pants all the way undone when Billy dives back into his space with the bottle of lube from next to their bed at home in his hand.

"Gimme a sec so I can get this off," Teddy says and goes to shuck his pants, which is when he remembers he's still got his shin guards on.

"No," Billy says, and his voice has suddenly gone all raspy. It makes Teddy's skin prickle in a really good way. "Uniforms stay on, remember?"

Teddy looks at Billy in his stirrups and his cleats and his properly-fitted shirt and he shudders an actual shudder and shoots a little precome into his pants. "Yeah, right, that's, _yeah_ ," he says and licks his lips. He settles for pushing his pants down just enough to expose his ass and his cock and turns around to face the lockers. Teddy played sports for a little while in school and never really enjoyed it, just did it for something he thought he was supposed to do until he realized that 'supposed to' didn't really matter. Right now he thinks that maybe if a few more games - or really, any at _all_ \- had ended like this, he might have had a different attitude towards the whole thing.

Billy bites at the back of his neck and folds himself over and against him. His cock bumps against Teddy's ass and Teddy can't stop himself pushing back against it because _oh yes please now right now yes_. But Billy is slipping one slick finger inside and working it, then there's another and Teddy's gripping a locker door and hoping he doesn't accidentally tear it off, then a third finger and Teddy is thrusting into empty air and trying not to come.

"Any time now," he bites out, and Billy licks up the back of his earrings before pulling his fingers out. He huffs into Teddy's ear but must need this just as badly because there's no sarcastic remark, no tease, just the fat head of his slicked cock slowly pressing inside until Teddy can feel Billy's belt and zipper pressed tight against the back of his thighs.

Teddy breathes out and rests his forehead against the cool metal of the lockers for the second time.

"There are so many— really terrible catcher jokes— I want to make right now," Billy pants.

"Do it and I'm - _ah_ \- breaking up with you," Teddy says.

Billy says, "Promises, promises," and wraps his arm around Teddy's waist.

Teddy searches really hard for his breath. "Oh fuck, Billy, _move_."

Billy licks up the back of Teddy's neck, but he shifts his hips and then he thrusts for real and Teddy wants to reach for his cock but he thinks the sensory overload might just kill him.

A few slow, sure thrusts later, Billy gets there for him, the hand not braced on the wall first tugging gently on Teddy sac then circling his cock in a long squeeze from base to tip. His hand is still slightly slick from lube and it's getting slicker with Teddy's precome and Teddy thrusts forward into it, not even caring about the rhythm Billy's trying to establish, not when Billy's hand is sending jolts firing along every nerve in his body and making his toes curl in his cleats.

Billy moves with him, setting up a new rhythm of thrust and squeeze, one that's a little faster, a little more insistent. "You looked— you looked so good, so hot today," Billy gasps, speeding up even more, "I thought I was going to come, just from - _gnn_ \- watching you play." He pauses, sucking on a spot just below Teddy's ear. "It felt like- like- like the way my lightning feels, right before it leaves my body."

Billy adjusts his angle, and now his cock is sliding firm against Teddy's prostate. Teddy lets out a moan that's more than half sob, and he reaches back for Billy, fumbling for his hip and sneaking his fingers up under his shirt. He felt the same way, he _feels_ the same way, and he realizes it wasn't a new feeling or a memory of an old one that had lain dormant, but the expansion of something that was always there, flaring into notice. But Teddy has never been good at expressing things like that, instinct still keeping the words inside, so he does the only thing he _can_ do, right now with Billy rocking into him deeper and sweeter with each thrust.

"Billy, _yes_ ," he says and twists his upper body until he can find Billy's mouth, trying to put all of his feelings into the kiss. Then he rears up, most of the way to standing, and Billy taps into the coordination he's been showing all day to only let his rhythm falter once. He lets go of Teddy's cock, which makes Teddy whine, but then his hands pull on Teddy's hips until they're both stepping backwards together, and dropping down onto the bench in the middle of the room.

"Hnn, good idea," Teddy says when he gets his breath back, Billy's cock perfect inside him.

"Good idea machine— right here," Billy says and laughs against Teddy's back.

Teddy's pants are still too high on his thighs to let him spread his legs for leverage, but he leans forward and plants his feet together between Billy's legs and rocks as best he can.

"Fuck, Teddy, that's amazing," Billy gasps out, hands firming on Teddy's hips and guiding him. His own hips are making short, hard thrusts that are making it difficult for Teddy to _breathe_ , let alone respond. He taps at the back of Billy's hand instead, and Billy immediately reaches for his cock, snapping his wrist in fast, firm strokes.

Teddy's thighs are shaking. He is going to come.

He is going to come; his nerves are on fire and his skin feels too tight and he is going to _come_. He leans back against Billy's chest and drops his head onto Billy shoulder, panting. Billy sucks one of Teddy's earrings into his mouth and twists his hand and that's it. Teddy lets out a wordless shout, hips jerking, and comes all over his chest and the bare skin of his belly where his tshirt had ridden up.

For a moment he thinks that the sensory overload maybe really did kill him.

"Teddy, Teddy, oh god," Billy is breathing when Teddy starts being aware of things again, and Teddy tries to pull himself together from being a boneless dead weight against Billy, somehow supporting them both.

"I just," Teddy tries, "one..."

Billy pushes at Teddy's hips, pushes them up, and Teddy goes with it as best he can, body still tingling. He tries to grind back into the motion, but Billy is pulling out and Teddy whines because he doesn't want him to go, wants him to keep thrusting in as long as he can. Then Billy's cock slides between Teddy's thighs, still held close together by his pants. His cockhead butts up against Teddy's balls and Billy jerks again, shifting until his cock is thrusting in that high, tight place at the join of Teddy's thighs where it's hot and still slick from sweat and the remains of the lube, and _oh_.

Teddy groans and cups his hand around the spot behind Billy's knee, fingers searching out the place his socks meet his pants and hooking in. "Yeah, yeah, come on," he says, rocking back and squeezing his legs even tighter. "Fuck, Billy."

Billy moans, his face pressed between Teddy's shoulder blades. "Te— _nng_."

Teddy reaches down with his other hand and finds the head of Billy's cock at the high point of his thrusts. He lets his fingers drag over the thin skin of the underside with each thrust and presses in enough to guide Billy's path. Billy whines into his back at that, and Teddy feels the sharp sting of his teeth as he tries to bite the fabric of Teddy's shirt.

Billy thrusts up one more time and holds, hips twitching. Teddy strokes up Billy's cock with one finger and feels the pulse beneath the skin as Billy comes, a few bursts of it reaching high enough to mix with Teddy's come on his lower belly.

"Yeah," Teddy says for Billy, who seems a little beyond speech. He squeezes the back of Billy's knee and gives Billy time to catch his breath.

When he does, Billy starts laughing softly.

"What is it?" Teddy says, a smile spreading across his face.

"I just realized," Billy says, laughing harder now, "I never locked the door. Someone could have come in at any time."

"Augh, _Billy_ ," Teddy groans and drops his face into his hands. But he's laughing as he stands and turns to help Billy to his feet. "Breaking your good idea streak."

Billy mouth turns up at one corner and he rolls his eyes. "Surprising absolutely everyone."

Teddy grins and kisses him. "They can't all be winners. Besides, I'm pretty sure everyone went out for that post-game beer. I think we were okay regardless."

"Oh yeah, that," Billy says, pulling his pants back into order. "Do you want to go join them?"

"Yeah, sure," Teddy says. Then he looks down at his shirt and feels a blush rising. "But, uh, I should probably. Change first."

Billy's mouth quirks at the corner again. "I don't know, that's a good look on you," he says before giving Teddy an extremely obvious all over leer that makes Teddy blush even harder.

"Don't you start that, that's how we got into this mess. Literally," Teddy says and tugs his pants back up.

"I have a feeling it's going to happen a lot more," Billy says. "Today was a nightmare; I didn't think I was going to make it through the game without tackling you behind home plate."

Teddy laughs. "Oh god, can you imagine? No one at first, no one at home&mdash"

"—All the batters getting on base, all the runners scoring—"

"—Because _we_ were too busy scoring," Teddy says and caps it off with an overstated eyebrow wiggle.

"I cannot believe you just said that," Billy says. "I mean, that just does it, prepare yourself for an onslaught of catcher jokes."

"You wouldn't," Teddy says.

"Try me."

Teddy picks at his shirt again. "Ugh, first? Home and fresh clothes. Then we can discuss shitty pun distribution."

"Yeah yeah," Billy says, gathering up their gear bags. "Just warning you, you don't know how deep my stash of bad puns goes."

"I'm sorry to say, I think I actually do," Teddy says and has to take a step back as Billy hurls a gear back at his chest. "Hey hey," he says, "save that cannon for the game."

When Billy huffs and draws his eyebrows into a scowl, Teddy feels a surge of elation in his chest better than any baseball victory, or even an extremely flattering baseball uniform (definitely a plus a billion in the "Kiss Kate" column), could ever give him.

::fin::


End file.
